


Waking up with you by my side

by benevolent_bear



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: Ponk wakes up to see Sam laying in his bed with him.———————I discovered this ship yesterday and yo I’m such a big fan of it. Such good opportunity for fluff content 😌😌😌
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 18
Kudos: 359
Collections: Minecraft Fanficition





	Waking up with you by my side

Waking up in the morning to the sight of the man you’ve been hopelessly in love with for the past few months is quite overwhelming. Ponk’s eyes flutter open, mind still foggy with sleep, when his eyes fall upon Sam, laying in his bed in front of him. For a moment he just stared, breath hitching at the sight of the man's face, he was impossibly pretty, especially in the morning light. Ponk closed his eyes again, he must be sleeping, he’s had too many dreams where Sam has wound up in his bed, the same sweet smile on his face that he’s come to adore. 

“You’re just going back to sleep?” Sam asks with a chuckle, his voice only proves to feed the burning embers of devotion in Ponk’s heart. 

“I’m still dreaming, this isn’t real.” Ponk grumbles, voice still thick with sleep. Ponk rolls over in his bed, back now facing Sam who lets out a surprised laugh. Ponk cuddles into his pillow, a sigh falling from his lips as he gets comfortable. 

“What do I usually do in these dreams?” Sam asks, Ponk can feel Sam’s eyes boring into the back of his head. 

“Cuddle me.” Ponk huffs, reaching blindly behind him for Sam’s arm and pulling it around his side. Sam gladly curls his arm around Ponk’s chest, pulling himself closer so that his face is cuddled into the back of Ponk’s neck. 

“Is this what we’re going to do?” Sam smiles, lips brushing against the nape of Ponk’s neck. 

“Yeah, gonna go back to sleep.” Ponk hums, interlacing his fingers with Sam’s hand that lays across his midriff. Sam sighs but makes no complaint, instead pulling Ponk even closer, arms holding Ponk in a way that makes him feel nothing but safe. 

When Ponk next woke he was no longer laid on his side with Sam’s arm around his waist. Instead, he lay with his head pillowed against Sam’s chest, one of his legs thrown up over one of Sam’s and slotted in between. One of his arms is underneath Sam’s back whilst the other is placed just below his shoulder, fingers fisting at the material of his shirt. Ponk then takes notice of where Sam’s arms are. One is placed on his lower back, applying no real pressure to Ponk’s back, whilst the other is brushed through his hair, mindlessly playing with the strands. Ponk sighs contentedly, nuzzling his face into the fabric of Sam’s shirt. 

“You believe this isn’t a dream yet?” Sam asks, an amused lilt to his voice. The sound of Sam’s voice causes Ponk’s heart to swoop, a warmth burning in his chest. 

“I guess.” Ponk jokes, refusing to move from his position on Sam’s chest. 

“Does that mean we can get up?” Sam questions, stretching out his arms in emphasis.

“No.” Ponk whines petulantly, reaching up to pull Sam’s arms back around him.

“Come on Ponk, I’ve been laying here for two hours.” He whines but willingly curls his arms back around Ponk’s frame. 

“Comfy.” Ponk sighs, squeezing Sam between his arms.

“But I’m bored.” Sam pouts, Ponk doesn’t even need to look at him to know he’s pouting. 

Ponk sighs reluctantly. “I’ll put the TV on for you, watch what you want.” Ponk sat up for the first time that morning, reaching over Sam to grab the TV remotes that he’d left strewn in his bed the night before. He placed them on Sam’s stomach before curling back up onto his chest.

“I came here to talk, you know.” Sam pushes Ponk lightly, causing the sleepy man to laugh softly. Ponk didn’t know what Sam could possibly want to talk about, causing nervousness to boil in his stomach, his heart speeding up without his permission.

“Talk later, I need to relish in this.” Ponk demands, refusing to risk losing being this close to Sam, he didn’t know if he’d ever get the chance again.

“In what?” Sam asked, as if he didn’t know how good it felt to be pressed up against him.

“Cuddles, duh.” Ponk tuts, fingers beginning to play with the sleeve of Sam’s t-shirt, fingertips occasionally grazing the bare skin of Sam’s arm.

“Ponky…” Sam’s voice is so soft, it burns like fire through Ponk’s skin, the embers warming his bones. 

“Please? Just one more hour and then I’ll get up.” Ponk pleads, looking up into Sam’s eyes for the first time since he first woke up. He watches as Sam’s expression softens, shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“Okay, one hour.” At Sam’s concedance, Ponk let his eyes fall shut, nuzzling into Sam’s chest. Sam began to stroke a hand up and down Ponk’s spine in featherlight touches. Ponk began to think that this must be what it’s like to date Sam, getting constant adoring affection from the moment you wake up. Ponk could only imagine what it would be like to be able to kiss him too. He knows he’s smiling, why wouldn’t he be? Sam’s personal attention is the one thing that Ponk craves more than life. Ponk doesn’t recognise the sound of what Sam’s put on the TV but he doesn’t care enough to find out, instead he focuses on counting every one of Sam’s breathes, feeling the rise and fall of his chest under his head. 

Ponk can feel Sam’s heartbeat, he finds it unfair that Sam’s is steady, a beautiful rhythm of beats that’s so unique to Sam, whilst his beats uncontrollably out of his chest. Ponk tries to relax, all to aware that Sam can feel his heartbeat from where he lay curled up into his side. The task is impossible, being like this with Sam only serves to make his affections that more obvious. Ponk briefly wonders if Sam has caught on to his feelings, for the past few months Ponk has resigned himself to playful flirting, saying things that he means with a jokey undertone just so Sam wont push him away. But now, curled up with Sam, he feels as if all of his cards have been laid out onto the table. 

An hour passes and Ponk resigns to pulling himself out of bed, leaving Sam in his bed as he goes to shower. In the bathroom he is given a chance to think, to remind himself of how shamelessly he laid himself in Sam’s arms, giving the man the power to reject him in an instant, ruining the best friendship Ponk had ever had. Ponk stands under the shower stream, hands pressed to his face, which is flushed in a deep red. He lingers in the shower a little longer than necessary, delaying the time before he has to go back to Sam and ‘talk’, whatever that means. 

Eventually, he does bring himself back into the bedroom, seeing Sam sitting cross legged on the mattress. He runs a hand through his dampened hair before joining Sam on the bed, sitting opposite him. 

“Hey.” Ponk greets nervously. 

Sam chuckles, looking at Ponk with a look that can only be described as fond. “You just spent three hours cuddling me and now you’re all bashful.” 

“I’m not!” Ponk defends, folding his arms across his chest. “What did you want to talk about anyway?” He asks in an attempt to pull the attention away from him. 

“Can I just show you instead?” Ponk furrows his eyebrows in confusion but nods his head nonetheless. 

Sam moves towards Ponk, pulling himself up onto his knees as he brings his hand to Ponk’s jaw. Ponk flushes red as he waits for Sam’s next move. Ponk stares wide eyed up at Sam, heart beating rapidly as Sam lingers over him, thumb gently stroking his jaw. 

“What are you doing?” Ponk hated how his voice shook, his nerves spilling out from the seams. Sam just smiles at him, the sight is intoxicating. Sam leans down, pressing their foreheads together as if giving Ponk a chance to back out. Sam’s eyes search Ponk’s for a moment, seeing no sign of Ponk’s discomfort, he leans in. 

Sam kisses Ponk gently, as if he’s afraid Ponk will push him away at any moment. The moment Sam’s lips press against his, Ponk brings his arms up around Sam’s neck, one resting on the man's shoulder and the other pressed softly at the nape of his neck, fingers curling into the silken strands. 

Ponk kisses Sam with the same desperation he’s been feeling for the past few months. He’s all take, take, take and Sam is more than willing to give him everything he asks for. 

Much to Ponk’s chagrin, Sam pulls away, Ponk chasing after his lips. The sight makes Sam smile brightly. Sam pecks Ponk’s lips once more, causing Ponk to practically preen at the affection. 

“Was that okay?” Sam questions, words coming out deep and rough due to his quiet tone. 

“More than.” Ponk grins, grabbing Sam by the shoulders and then laying back, bringing Sam crashing down on top of him. 

Sam laughs, pulling himself up onto his hand and knees so that he’s caging Ponk in. 

“Well hello.” Ponk wiggles his eyebrows, causing Sam to roll his eyes. 

“You’re adorable.” Sam compliments, revelling in the way Ponk flushes and squirms under his affectionate gaze. Ponk looks away from Sam, unable to maintain the eye contact. 

“Does this mean you like me too?” Ponk questions, gaze still trained off to the side. 

Sam bursts out into laughter, pulling back to rest on his heels. Ponk’s face flushes darker as he shifts uncomfortably, unsure of what to make of Sam’s response. 

Sam’s hand comes back to cup Ponk’s jaw, turning the man’s head so they’re facing each other again. “I wouldn’t kiss you if I didn’t.” Sam mumbles, leaning back down and pressing his lips to Ponk’s. Ponk smiles into the kiss, unable to contain his happiness. 

Ponk is the one to pull away first, grin still bright on his spit-slicked lips. “Can you say the words?” Ponk pleads, his eyes looking up at Sam in a puppy dog expression. 

Sam feels his chest tighten at the sight. “I like you Ponky.” He mutters, thumb brushing across the dark skin of his cheek. 

“I like you too Sammy.” Ponk pulls Sam back down, wrapping his arms around Sam in a tight hug, refusing to let him go. 


End file.
